Tutor Me
by xXTimetoReadXx
Summary: Percy Jackson, the hottest guy of Goode High, is having a major problem with his academics. In order to remain captain of his athletic teams and keep his reputation he must bring up his grades. Annabeth Chase, the top of all her classes, is recruited by the principal to tutor him. Will love ignite between the different two of them? Or will it be another platonic arrangement?


**Tutor Me**

**Chapter 1 – Essential Requests**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Rick Riordan **

_New story FanFiction! Hi, I'm xXTimetoReadXx, and my previous account was BookFandoms678. If you have read any of my old stories, which I've decided to completely rewrite by the way, I'm sure you'll be eager to read these new ones. **Also, I'm a writer that prefers a partner, so if you also have published FanFictions, please PM me, so that we can work on our stories together.** I'm welcoming anyone who believes they're capable. So, to keep this brief, please enjoy, and don't forgot to favorite, follow, and REVIEW! ~Serena_

**Percy's POV – **

_RINGGGGG!_

Startled, I find myself instantly sitting upright in my messy bed, slamming my hand on top of the digital clock that awoke me.

"Damnit, just shut up," I whisper furiously.

Feeling a wave of tiredness makes me collapse back on my bed, groaning. _Just five more minutes, _I tell myself. Suddenly, I hear a loud yell from downstairs.

"PERCY, GET UP, YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" my mom shouts.

I look at the time again, and realize that it's a school day. Swearing, I pull on some jeans and a green t-shirt and drowsily walk into the bathroom, and quickly brush my teeth and run my fingers through my disheveled hair. After, I snatch my backpack and trudge downstairs.

"Morning, Mom," I say, as I swing myself into one of the chairs for the island. The sweet smell of pancakes brightens up the kitchen, as my lovely mother places out a stack of blue-dyed pancakes in front of me. Famished, I gobble up as much as I can before I hear a honk from outside.

"Must be Nico, see you later Mom!" I say, before getting my backpack and walking outside. She says something about not getting into trouble, which I couldn't hear, and once outside, I shut the door behind me and walk to the driveway.

"Hey, wassup man?" Nico asks, as I get into his black BMW.

I look at him and say, "Eh, I broke up with Rachel yesterday."

Nico gives me a look before saying, "We have to go pick up Jason too today", entirely ignoring my previous comment.

I shrug and relax into the leather seat of his car. Nico was my best friend since the 3rd grade. And so was Jason, who was the younger brother (by one month) of Thalia, a hot dark haired girl, who didn't seem to see how attractive I am, surprisingly. Smirking, I look out the dark tinted windows and see that we've arrived at Jason's house. Jason, the kind-hearted one out of all of us, walked out his front door with his sister and hopped into the car.

"Hope you don't mind that Thals is joining us," he says, sending me a grin.

"Well, I won't, if you get your asses in the car right now, because we're late." Nico says, secretively glancing at Thalia.

All of us knew, except maybe Thalia, that Nico had a crush on her. I wiggle my eyebrows at Nico and he sends me a glare. Immediately, I laugh. Everyone looks at me weirdly.

"Just shut up, Perce,"Nico mutters, and heads toward our school, Goode High.

xXxXxXx

As we drive into the parking lot, blasting Green Day with the windows open, many eyes turn to us. We park into the nearest open space, and get out the car, grabbing our belongings.

"Kelp Head, stop smirking, it's contagious," Thalia says, slamming the car door shut.

"And you look absolutely stunning today, Pinecone Face," I retort.

She rolls her eyes before her eye catches something – or someone – near the front entrance.

"ANNIEEE! PIPESS!" Thallia exclaims before running towards two girls. I caught a flash of blond and dark brown hair before Thalia and the others walked into the school.

"Bro, five minutes 'till first period," Jason announces, looking at me.

"Crap, let's go," I state, grabbing Nico and walking towards the front entrance.

xXxXxXx

I had English first period with my stepfather, Paul Blofis. He was a good guy to my mom, so I pretty much approved of him. Giving him a nod as I walked into the classroom, I sat down into one of the back row seats besides Jason before hearing someone call my name.

"Percy, come up here, I need to speak with you," Paul said, glancing up from the paper he was grading.

With a quizzical look, I started to get up and head towards the front. I caught the sight of blond hair and glimmering bluish eyes before sauntering towards the desk.

"Principal Williams wants to see you in his office. Immediately. Apparently it's something urgent," Paul states. "Wonder what it could be?"

I internally groan. _Not again. _

I shake my head and grab my belongings before exiting the room, right as Nico walked in. Sending him an annoyed look, I slip past him and start to head for the principal's office.

xXxXxXx

"It seems as though that you have been majorly slacking on your grades recently. You're almost failing most of your classes, and you have a couple F's in your gradebook. This is starting to worry me, Percy." Principal Williams states.

"I don't know, I guess, I just haven't gotten much time to study and stuff," I say carelessly.

"Though it seems you are doing quite excellently in your athletic interests. You're the swim and basketball team captain, and your physical education coach says that you're very engaged in sports," he says.

"Of course."

Principal Williams sighs. "I'm afraid Perseus, that I cannot give you another chance to redeem yourself from these poor grades. If you're grades don't improve in the next semester, you'll have to be revoked from your position on the teams." I frown at my full name.

Then, bewildered, I shoot straight up in my chair. "W-what? How am I supposed to do that?"

He slides a sheet of paper to me with a bunch of numbers on it. "I'm going to give you help from a tutor. The school has a selective amount of students with high GPA's that can help you, Percy."

"I'm not going to get a _tutor_," I respond, raising my voice.

"You need to get your grades up. I'm not taking no for an answer."

I glare at the floor. Angrily, I tear a random number off from the bottom of the paper and stand up and start to walk towards the door.

"Have a nice day Principal" I mutter as I exit the door.

xXxXxXx

The rest of the school day passes in a blur. I go to lunch, girls flirt with me, and Jason and Nico drop me off at home.

After slamming the bedroom door behind me quickly, I flop onto the bed and dig out the crumpled piece of paper from my back pocket.

I open it up, take out my phone, and dial the number.

**Annabeth's POV (Her view of the school day) – **

Lazily getting out of bed, I groan and move my disheveled hair behind my face. I find my way into the petite bathroom and take a short shower before brushing my teeth and combing my horribly messy hair. Walking back into my bedroom, I pull on a lavender sweater and some dark skinny jeans. Afterwards, I grab my bag and my copy of _Wuthering Heights_ before dashing downstairs.

In the kitchen, I realize a note placed on the refrigerator for me.

_I had to run out early today with your mother. There's breakfast in the fridge. ~Dad_

Sighing, I open up the fridge and find a stack of golden pancakes. Unwrapping the plastic cover, I go and find myself sitting down with my laptop in front of me. As I turn it on, I plunge my fork into one of the cooled pancakes and adding some syrup before devouring it. I log onto the online gradebook and skim through my grades. _English is an easy A, Calculus is an A+, Biology another A…and darn, an A- in Computer Engineering. _Glancing at the time, I realize that it's half an hour first period so I dart outside with my black backpack and start up my gray Porsche. My mom was an insanely well-known person in the industry world. She was the creator and owner of _Athena Incorporation_, one of of the largest architectural firms in the world.

I exited the garage as quickly as I could, and made my way to Piper's house.

xXxXxXx

Piper appeared in a floral shirt with light washed jeans, hair in a braid.

"Annaabetthh, you're late" she commented, entering the car.

Rolling my eyes, I said, "Not like you were prepared anyway"

Piper laughed before saying, "You know, Percy Jackson broke up with Rachel Dare yesterday."

"And this concerns me why?" I question.

She tilted her head towards mine. "No reason, just thought you would like to know"

"Definitely," I said sarcastically, and started to head towards our school, Goode High.

xXxXxXx

We were early. First period began in 15 minutes, and we decided to wait near the front entrance. It was a pretty chilly day, although that didn't stop anyone from wearing shorts.

"Damnit where's Thalia?" Piper asked.

"She's hitching a ride with Jason today, I think" I replied.

As if it was coincidentally the perfect time, a blasting radio came into the parking lot. It was a sleek black car, with darkly tinted windows and slick leather seats. Out come Percy Jackson, the school's player, Nico, his partner in crime, and Jason and Thals, the completely different looking siblings.

I noticed that everyone around us were glancing at them, and I just turned away. I saw them muttering to each other before hearing someone calling me by my awful nickname. Quickly bolting around, I saw Thalia running towards us, electric blue eyes gleaming. Before I could say a word, she pushed me and Pipes into school, ushering us.

As I approached my locker with both of them, Piper suddenly squealed.

"Nico at 8 o'clock!" she exclaimed, raising her eyebrows at Thalia.

Thalia quickly glanced behind her before snapping in the opposite direction, and stared right into my locker, her pale cheeks stained with blotches of light red.

"Shut up, Piper, he's Percy's best friend" Thalia scolded, glaring at her.

"So what? He's hot as hell, Thals. I swear he's into you," Piper commented, smirking.

Unable to help it, I sent Thalia a suggestive look, and she glared at me again with those judgey and alarming eyes.

I slammed my locker shut and turned around. "Class. Now."

xXxXxXx

English was a dreadful class. Although I did quite well in the subject, I could feel the piercing stare of Rachel Dare's eyes as she stared at the back of my head. Rachel Elizabeth Dare was my ultimate enemy since freshman year. We have a long history.

Suddenly, I see Mr. Blofis call Percy Jackson up to his desk. Feeling uncomfortable sitting in the first row, I turn around to see Thalia already engaged in a conversation with her brother and Nico. Not wanting to interrupt, I gaze right ahead of me, catching green in the periphery of my eye. Finally, he turns to his right and heads to exit the door.

The rest of the period was the typical class schedule. Everything passed exactly as it should've, besides the fact that the back seemed fairly quieter today. Hmm.

xXxXxXx

The remainder of the day was normal, classes flying by rapidly. After 11th period, I met up with Piper and Thalia and decided to go home in my car. We decided to depart for today, for we had other things to do.

After dropping off Thals and Pipes, I head home and slump onto my bed, making my wavy hair go everywhere.

Alarmingly, my phone starts to ring on the bedside table. Reaching for it, I pull myself up swiftly, and answer it.

"Hello?"

_THAT'S THE CONCLUSION OF CHAPTER 1! Mini cliffhanger, because I was just feeling it today...sorry. Now, PLEASE REVIEW, and don't forget to check out my bio too for update scheduling and upcoming stories. Until next time readers! ~S_


End file.
